User talk:KingBarragan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inuyasha Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Red Wind.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Seireitou (Talk) 23:00, November 19, 2009 Onomatopiea Guard. --Watchamacalit =D 18:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Who exactly would my character be guarding? --Watchamacalit =D 21:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Okay. He'll be done by tonight. --Watchamacalit =D 22:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) D-d-d-done. I hope you like him. --Watchamacalit =D 00:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I HATE THISE BLOOPERS, THOSE SQUIDS FROM HELL! I was playing the New Super Mario Bros. on my DS and those things got on my nerves! Anyway, when I finish the Greek Gods, you wanna have a massive RP? Oh, and sorry for that one RP with the Quincy, they just bore me for some reason... PsykoReaper 02:07, December 1, 2009 (UTC) lol, internet! lol, goddamn robots! lol, enterprize! Taht cool, I'll tell ya when the gods are finished... Also, N***a stole mah bike! PsykoReaper 02:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Dragon Demon Lord Can i add my 2 demons to your page, they are both dragon demons and it was their father who was a dragon demon lord and it kinda makes sense not to have 2 articles about a dragon lord, get back to me when u can. --'Shikyo Yuè (ゆえ しきょ)' (speak to me| ) 05:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Fanon story Hey, im starting a story about the sons of the dragon lord, and since Haruda is also the son of the dragon lord, i was wondering if you would help me on it? Shikon No Tama Chronicles - heres the start of it, its about the destiny of the 3 sons, and how they are interconnected, add to it if you want to help me out. --'Shikyo Yuè (ゆえ しきょ)' (speak to me| ) 15:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Its ok, the story is just about the 3 sons of the dragon lord, and is open for discussion, its gonna be in RP format for fights and reformatted into story format at the end, the regular events will be in story format.--'Shikyo Yuè (ゆえ しきょ)' (speak to me| ) 21:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Explanation Ok, the story now is the story of Seisatsu, Yue, and Haruda and the fight that their father proclaimed to Seisatsu between the 3. But before the fight can happen, the ice demon Hyougaki attacks and they fight him, and he defeats them, giving them the marks of the ice tribe which is toxic to dragon demons, he then challenges them proclaiming that if they donot defeat him in 1 year they will die from the marks, so they team up and forgo the final fight between them to defeat him, and then after that its their fight.--'Shikyo Yuè (ゆえ しきょ)' (speak to me| ) 01:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Just link them back to the Shikon Chronicles page, thats what ima do because it makes sense now that i think bout it, but at one point we have to fuse a couple because of the fights between characters--'Shikyo Yuè (ゆえ しきょ)' (speak to me| ) 03:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure y not, Seisatsu can rp with kasumi--'Shikyo Yuè (ゆえ しきょ)' (speak to me| ) 18:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC)